As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. A typical massage table allows the patient to be resting while receiving a massage. A typical massage chair allows the patient to be sitting while receiving a massage. Both types of massage devices include a headrest that supports the head of the patient during a massage. Important features for massage devices include high strength, ease of use, adjustability, light weight, and comfort.